


Seven Deadly Sins

by kee_writestrashh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Crime, Drugs, Game of Thrones AU, Guns, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Modern Setting, Murder, POV Ramsay Bolton, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Seven Deadly Sins, Violence, mafia, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: A 7 Part collection of one shots about Ramsay and each of the men he is close to and their associated deadly sin.





	Seven Deadly Sins

Ramsay Bolton was a great deal of things. But the thing he was the most was a beast of **ENVY**. Every word that could be associated with the word Envy was exactly what Ramsay was. But did it go without reason? Unlike most, Ramsay had a very disappointing childhood. A product of rape and murder. A depressed, strung out mother who dumped him on the doorsteps of his father's lavish manor. His father though... his father despised him more than even his mother had. And Roose had made a point in reminding Ramsay, that he was no more than a waste of time and space. Because he would never amount to what Domeric Bolton was. A legitimate son. The firstborn. The prodigy. But if only people could see that this _**BASTARD**_ was so much more. But they wouldn't, would they Ramsay?

Ramsay had vowed to himself that he would never let anyone be better than he was. Because they did not deserve to ever be better than him. He was the best. He would prove he was the best. He would take and take, until finally, he was the one on top. Because the sickness of Envy is what filled his lungs with every breath he drew. Ramsay would take whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Women, drugs, hell, he had even taken a man's watch once, simply because it was better than the one he currently had.

But the pasts envies were nothing to the plan that had been stewing in his mind for some time now. His jealousy of his older half brother was screaming like a demon inside of him. He had to quiet it. Domeric had what he, Ramsay, wanted-- no, what he NEEDED. If Domeric were gone... well, his father would have to give him those things he needed. Though, he knew it would never satisfy that envious demon inside of him. Eventually, it would need to feed again. He would still not have enough. There would still be people to covet and be jealous of.

However, those ideas meant nothing now. Ramsay lived for the moment. And at the moment, Envy spoke to him in the form of a golden liquid in a syringe. With evil golden eyes, like the hungriest of wolves in winter when the snows silence the world around them, and the food is scarce. Tonight... Tonight Ramsay would let Envy carry him to those things in which he coveted the most. Power. Titles. Status. Tonight, Ramsay would become the only Bolton son.

Domeric had paraded around enough with his status. Domeric did not deserve it. Domeric did not deserve to be a Bolton. Domeric was weak and embarrassing! 

They say that Envy is associated with the color green, but they also say that Envy is linked to the animal, dog. The irony, as people often referred to Ramsay as the Mad Dog. But did they understand the magnitude of that name? That it was more than just a craziness? That it was more than psychological instability? That Ramsay Bolton was ruled by that hateful bitch Envy and he powerful jaws? And tonight, the bitch was hungry.

The sigh of relief as the needle was withdrawn and the high blew his pupils. How best to take those things he wanted? Those things his brother had. Those things that he would have...

The ideas chasing one another in his mind as he stuffed his gun in the waist of his pants. There was never a second thought. No shoulder angel begging him to not give into the blindness of Envy. That she was not worth the taking of a life. Bastard's CAN rise high. All he had to do was dispose of those in his way. No longer would he be second best. Not longer would he be jealous of the man who was taking everything away from him. Oh no. The sin of Envy lit the path as he walked through the door of his brother's flat.

He curled his lip in resentment as he looked around at all the things his elder brother had. All these reminders of the things he wanted, needed, and deserved. If there had been any voice of reason in him, Envy had made sure quash it as Ramsay came face to face with his brother. The last thing that left Domeric's lips before Ramsay pulled the trigger was his little brother's name.

And that made Envy roar in triumph. That's right, Ramsay. Ramsay fucking Bolton. The best of the best. Jealous no more. On top. Finally. It was such a sweetness to see Domeric there, drowning in his own blood. Blood that had once been considered better than Ramsay's. The light in his eyes slowly fading away.

"It's not fair is it, brother? To have to look up to me. To realize that I am better than you. To envy the fact that I am on top. That I can breathe. That I will walk away from here, and you will not." Ramsay said gently, kneeling down to stroke his brother's hair with one hand, the other reaching for his knife in his pocket. Domeric tried to swallow, struggling to get away from Ramsay. But Ramsay gripped his fingers in Domeric's hair tightened, holding him there. "Remind them when you get to those pearly gates that Ramsay **BOLTON** sent you." He sneered.

With a quick motion he drove the knife into Domeric's throat. Over and over again. The blood flowing. How thick and warm, and how the color was so damn beautiful. Laughing manically as he dropped the knife, covering his hands in the copious amount of blood on the floor. How good it felt. How wonderful it was to feed this monstrosity inside him. To remind the world that Envy was in charge. Envy got you want you wanted. In the end. He was one step closer to gaining all those things he coveted so greatly. The only question was, how quiet was Envy going to be until it was time to climb the ladder again? How long would Envy remain full until it was time to throw Roose Bolton down into the pit of despair? 

 


End file.
